Star Trek: God, Watch Over My Angel
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: After a horrible accident, Dr. McCoy is put in a coma, and Dr. M'Benga tells Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty that his chances of surviving and regaining consciousness are very unlikely. After hearing such heartbreaking news, the three surround Dr. McCoy's bedside with love and give every ounce of hope and pray that he'll wake up and come back to them.
1. Chapter 1

Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer, Mr. Spock, were on the Bridge, trying to take down a Romulan battle ship attacking the Enterprise. Scotty was down in Engineering along with Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, who was tending to those who were wounded.

The Enterprise was on Red Alert, and Captain Kirk had anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'You can't worry now, Kirk; you gotta a ship and a crew of 430 men and women on board that need you.'

"Captain, the Romulan ship is closing in on the Enterprise." Spock spoke.

"Mr. Sulu, fire phasers 2 and 4," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir," Mr. Sulu answered.

"Mr. Chekov, time before Romulan ship attacks, again." Captain Kirk commanded.

"34.7 seconds, sir," Chekov answered.

"Fire," Captain Kirk ordered.

Sulu fired phasers 2 and 4 at the Romulan ship. It caused some damage, but not a whole lot.

Captain Kirk pushed a button on his chair.

"Scotty, what's going on in Engineering?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"The machines are getting wiped, sir. I don't know how much more she can take her." Scotty answered.

"What about Dr. McCoy; how's his work coming?"

"Fine, sir; so far, only a broken arm has been reported, but nothing more, Captain."

"Good; do what you can, Scotty. Kirk out,"

Captain Kirk ended his call with Scotty and opened communications with the Romulan ship.

"Commander Syriin, come in, Commander Syriin; I know you're on that ship. You just talked with us not too long ago." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Ha; you make me laugh, Captain Kirk; you believe your ship's tough enough to handle us and our advanced knowledge in technology?" Syriin cackled.

"The Enterprise has just as much knowledge about science and technology as you do. You know that well, Commander."

"Ah hahahahahaha; you kill me, Captain!"

"We will cease attack, if you allow us to pass on by unharmed."

"This is the Neutral Zone, Captain Kirk; you know the rules."

"We must pass through in order to reach our next destination for Starfleet Command. Surely you can understand that."

"I don't care what Starfleet Command has to say about it. Leave or prepare to face Romulan wrath."

"We don't wish to use violence, but will, if necessary."

"Then prepare to continue fighting."

Syriin ended communications.

"Commander, Commander, Commander Syriin, come in, Commander Syriin." Captain Kirk ordered.

Nothing.

"Spock, do you think you could reason with them?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Romulans are emotional and irrational descendents of our times; Vulcans can not reason with illogicality, Captain." Spock answered.

"Understood," Captain Kirk called Scotty, again. "Scotty, how's our power?"

"Dropping, but steadily, Captain," Scotty answered.

"Do we have enough power for more phasers to fire?"

"Aye, sir, but only for a little while longer; another crucial hit could dramatically change all of that, sir."

"Will have to risk it; prepare for phasers 5 and 7 for stand by."

"Aye, Captain,"

In Engineering…

Dr. McCoy stood next to Scotty, as he fixed the phaser banks.

"That should do her," Scotty spoke.

"This is certainly one battle," Dr. McCoy commented.

"I don't know why the Romulans are being so nonnegotiable, this time, McCoy."

"Probably because the Enterprise has crossed paths with the Neutral Zone so many times, they growing sick of us violating agreements between Starfleet and the Romulan Empire."

"Could be, McCoy,"

"Anyone else that's in need for my attention?"

"Not momentarily, McCoy, but stay here, just in case."

Dr. McCoy nodded and walked off to another part of Engineering waiting for his next orders by either Scotty or Captain Kirk.

Back on the Bridge…

"Fire," Captain Kirk commanded.

Sulu fired phasers 5 and 7 at the Romulan ship; another hit, but not enough for the Romulans to surrender.

"Ship power's decreasing steadily, Captain." Sulu reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk answered.

"Romulan ship closing in on us for another attack, Captain." Spock reported.

"Scotty, get phasers 6 and 9 ready." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

The Romulan ship fired phasers at the Enterprise. The Enterprise shook heavily and debris went flying. No one was injured, though.

"Is everyone alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Aye, sir," Sulu answered.

"Here, Captain," Chekov answered.

"All is fine, Captain," Spock reported.

"Spock, how close is the Romulan ship from closing in on us, again?" Captain Kirk commanded.

"45.67 seconds, Captain," Spock reported.

"Scotty, I need those phasers," Captain Kirk begged.

"Their loading as fast as they can, Captain." Scotty replied.

The Romulan ship fired at the Enterprise, again, and more debris fell.

"Ready, Captain," Scotty hollered, over the shaking.

"Fire, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk hollered, over the rumbling.

Sulu fired phasers 6 and 9 at the Romulan ship, and it did the trick.

In Engineering…

Alarms were going off all over the place. Several engineers had taken shelter from the debris and metal pipes and vents flying down from the ceiling. A metal pipe was close to hitting Scotty right on the head, but he jumped back quickly, and it fell a couple feet away from him.

"Captain, the ceiling's caving in on us!" Scotty cried.

Dr. McCoy was walking over to Scotty, when another metal pipe broke from the ceiling and went falling. It hit Dr. McCoy on the head and to the ground. Dr. McCoy quickly collapsed to the ground and was unconscious.

"McCoy," Scotty cried. He ran over to Dr. McCoy and tried shaking him awake.

"Scotty…Scotty, what's going on, down there?" Captain Kirk ordered.

"Captain, I need an Emergency Medical Team in Engineering, stat!" Scotty screamed.

"Why; has one of your workers been injured?"

"No, Captain; it's Dr. McCoy! He was smacked on the head by a metal pipe! He's not responding to anything I say or do, Captain!"


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk and Spock ran down to Sickbay. They entered through and shortly after, Dr. M'Benga and a team of medics came rushing in with an unconscious Dr. McCoy on a gurney and straight to Intensive Care. Scotty trailed behind them and was stopped by a medic, as he was about to enter the next room. The doors slammed shut and an emergency red light lit up on the door, signaling EMERGENCY was in place in Sickbay.

Captain Kirk and Spock rushed to Scotty.

"Scotty, what happened," Captain Kirk begged to know.

"I heard something crash on the floor, then I turned around…and here was McCoy lying on the floor next to a broken pipe." Scotty quivered, horrified.

"How high up was the pipe, Scotty?"

"I don't know, Captain; about 75 feet up in the air."

"That much of an impact on the doctor's head is enough to kill him, Captain." Spock stated.

"Yes, thank you, Spock," Captain Kirk snapped. The _last _thing he wanted to hear at that moment was Dr. McCoy could die.

"Captain…it's all my fault; had I'd been there with him…maybe I could've," Scotty was cut off.

"Look at me, Scotty," Captain Kirk spoke, firm. He grasped Scotty around the shoulders and looked directly in his eyes. "You are _not _the reason Dr. McCoy is hurt, you understand?!"

"Captain, I should've told him to stand near by me."

"A pipe could've easily just have broke and fallen onto him there next to you."

"Actually, I was almost hit with a pipe, Captain, but I was quick to dodge it, sir."

"How much damage was there to Engineering?"

"Oh, Captain, that doesn't matter, right now. A thousand engines could be destroyed before I could care, right now…I'm worried about Dr. McCoy."

"I'm worried, too, but standing here and playing a blame game for him being in here isn't gonna help him get better any sooner."

"…aye, sir,"

"Spock, how much longer can our ship last on our power?"

"It depends on how much damage was done." Spock remarked.

"Notify Officer Worley, Mr. Spock; he'll know." Scotty answered.

Spock nodded and went off into another room in Sickbay to make the call on his communicator. Captain Kirk put a friendly hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"Dr. McCoy's gonna be alright, Scotty. He's too stubborn to die." Captain Kirk said, softly.

"He may be stubborn, Captain, but he sure ain't mean enough." Scotty answered, beginning to weep.

"Now, stop that; crying won't help Dr. McCoy."

Scotty nodded.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty quivered.

Spock came back out where Captain Kirk and Scotty were. Captain Kirk turned to Spock and walked over to him.

"How bad's the damage, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Surprisingly, Captain, not as bad as it looked in Engineering. Only a few minor repairs are needed in Engineering, and the ship should be sailing smoothly within approximately 3.27 days." Spock answered.

"Wonderful, Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, tired.

Captain Kirk turned his head back at the door where Dr. McCoy had been rushed into.

"Oh, Bones…you gotta be alright." Captain Kirk whispered.

Four hours passed, since Dr. McCoy had been brought into Sickbay for emergency care. Captain Kirk was pacing back and forth across the floor and kept constantly looking up at the Intensive Care doors to see if the emergency light had turned off. Sadly, every attempt he made, the light still remained turned on. As for Spock and Scotty, they sat in chairs deep in their thoughts. Spock finally looked up from thinking up at Captain Kirk, who looked like he was slowly causing himself to go crazy.

"Captain, you will make yourself become ill, if you continue such behavior." Spock stated.

"I don't care about my health for the moment, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk responded, focused on something completely else.

Another three hours went by, and it was now around 10:30 at night. Captain Kirk constantly sat down tapping his foot, or rising and walking in circles with his hands behind his back. He glanced over and saw the red light finally turn off, and Dr. M'Benga entered out. His eyes were weary and worn; he looked like he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in about a week.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran to him.

"How is he," Captain Kirk begged.

Dr. M'Benga didn't answer. He sighed and hung his head.

"Dr. M'Benga, how is Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. M'Benga still wouldn't answer.

"How is Dr. McCoy, Doctor?!" Captain Kirk hollered.

"He's…not good, Captain," Dr. M'Benga softly answered.

"What do yah mean by that, lad?" Scotty questioned, anxiously.

"The trauma caused by the pipe colliding with his head and the amount of impact it had with his skull, there's several parts of his brain that have severe damage done to it." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"How many parts of his brain, Dr. M'Benga?" Spock questioned.

Dr. M'Benga held up the results of an MRI he had ran on Dr. McCoy. Over half of his brain was covered in black coloring.

"What's that mean," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Over ¾ of Leonard's brain is damaged severely. A blood clot was formed due to the impact of the head collision, which was needed for emergency surgery to be removed. There are also several bones that are cracked or fractured from the fall in his hips, rib cages, knees, and arms. He has major cuts and scrapes, alongside the damages." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"How long will it be before he recovers, Dr. M'Benga?" Scotty questioned.

Dr. M'Benga grew silent, again; more silent than before.

"What is it, Dr. M'Benga?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Leonard's in a coma," Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Fascinating," Spock softly spoke.

"When will he wake up," Scotty questioned.

Dr. M'Benga took in a huge breath and swallowed a huge knot in his throat.

"I don't think Leonard _will _wake up, Mr. Scott." Dr. M'Benga quivered.

"What," Scotty gasped.

"The damage to his brain is severe…enough to lead to stroke and/or brain death." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk swallowed a knot in his throat. He felt like screaming and swearing, but this wasn't the time…this wasn't the place.

"Can we…see him…Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and let the three men through to see their dear, best friend in ICU.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty entered Dr. McCoy's private room. Scotty broke down and buried his face into Spock's shoulder and began weeping. Captain Kirk couldn't move and couldn't breathe, either. Dr. McCoy was hooked up to several IVs', blood pressure cuff, wires, monitors, a ventilator, he looked more robotic than human. He was hooked up to so many things, his hospital gown wouldn't fit completely around his neck.

"Bones," Captain Kirk croaked. He had never seen Dr. McCoy so lifeless before. He was always up, walking around, talking. Now he had as much life in him as a corpse.

All three friends grabbed chairs and sat around Dr. McCoy's bio bed.

"Hey, Bones…it's Jim…Spock and Scotty are here, too." Captain Kirk softly spoke.

The only noise that Dr. McCoy made was coming from his ventilator and heart monitor.

"Hey there, lad…Scotty's here," Scotty whimpered.

"Bones…you've gotta wake up…you've gotta. Show Dr. M'Benga he's wrong and open your eyes, Bones." Captain Kirk begged.

Dr. McCoy said nothing.

"Who's gonna call me 'Jim'? Who's gonna order me to eat my specific diet you designed for me? Who's gonna argue with Spock and call him a green skinned, pointed ear hobgoblin?" Captain Kirk spoke, trying to smile for Dr. McCoy.

"Names are not needed, Captain." Spock remarked.

"He's right, McCoy; who's gonna listen to me vent, if yah aren't here?" Scotty questioned.

Dr. McCoy remained asleep.

"I've never seen Bones so still." Captain Kirk whispered.

"I've never heard the Doctor so quiet, before." Spock commented.

"Bones, you listen to me, and you listen to me good; you are the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise. You have a job, co. workers, friends, and family who all love you and need you to wake up and come back to them. You can't die yet, Bones…you just can't. Please, Bones…please wake up!" Captain Kirk begged.

Dr. McCoy wouldn't answer.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault, Captain." Scotty spoke, starting to weep.

"Stop it, Scotty; pull yourself together." Captain Kirk spoke, harshly.

"Captain, had he never been in Engineering in the first place, he'd still be here with us!"

"He was following my orders, Scotty!"

"Captain, you and Mr. Scott arguing will not help Dr. McCoy recover and wake up from his coma any faster." Spock stated.

Captain Kirk sighed and looked at Scotty.

"Sorry, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

"Understood, Captain," Scotty remarked.

Nurse Chapel barged in and furious for some reason.

"You," She snarled, pointing at Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk turned to look at Nurse Chapel, his eyes wide with befuddlement.

"You did this; you let this happen!" Nurse Chapel snarled, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nurse." Captain Kirk commented.

"You put him in here; you're the reason he's in this critical condition! _You're _the reason Dr. McCoy may die!" Nurse Chapel hollered.

"Nurse Chapel, I assure you that the captain had nothing to do with the events leading up to Dr. McCoy's traumatic accident." Spock commented.

Nurse Chapel walked closer to Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk rose and slowly walked backwards from Nurse Chapel, holding his hands up.

"You better hope Dr. McCoy wakes up and is alright. If he dies, I'll put _you _in a coma, Captain Kirk, do you hear me?! I'll put you in a coma like you did to Dr. McCoy!" Nurse Chapel screamed.

Dr. M'Benga ran in and grabbed hold of Nurse Chapel and pulled her out of the room.

"It's your fault, it's his fault, you're why Dr. McCoy may die, Captain Kirk, you are, you are!" Nurse Chapel shrieked, becoming hysterical with crying.

Captain Kirk tilted his head and banged it against the wall, then leaned against it.

"Captain, you're not at fault for what happened to Dr. McCoy. Nurse Chapel is going through grieving, and anger is one of those stages." Spock answered.

"Stop it, Spock; you act like Dr. McCoy's gonna die!" Captain Kirk snarled.

"Captain, you heard Dr. M'Benga; Dr. McCoy's chances of regaining consciousness is slim. And even if he does regain consciousness, there very well may still be severe damage to his nervous system. He may be paralyzed, blinded, deaf, unable to speak, or all of those together."

"I don't care what Dr. M'Benga said; I refuse to believe Bones will die and leave us!"

"Captain…you're being irrational,"

"How can you be acting like this, Spock; you don't even care Bones might die, do you. You find it logical that he will die, that's all you Vulcans care about, is logic!"

"I can assure you, Captain, I am deeply concerned for the health and well being of Dr. McCoy. His absence in life is acknowledged."

"Acknowledge…you 'acknowledge' that he's not here. You don't miss him, or love him, or worry for his life being at the edge of a cliff!"

"Captain, yah making no sense. Yah can't blame Mr. Spock for Dr. McCoy being hurt. He had nothing to do with it." Scotty cried.

"All Vulcans care about is work, science, and learning; not one piece of love, compassion, sympathy, or empathy crosses their minds! Dr. McCoy's dying, and Spock could care less about it!" Captain Kirk hollered.

"Mr. Spock does care, Captain! Would he be sitting in here with Dr. McCoy had he not care about him?! Would he even had come down to Sickbay had Dr. McCoy not mattered to him?!"

"Shut up, Scotty,"

Captain Kirk stormed out of Dr. McCoy's room, leaving Spock and Scotty with Dr. McCoy. Scotty turned to Dr. McCoy and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"It's alright, McCoy…he didn't mean it." Scotty answered.

Spock sat there for a minute, thinking of something, then rose from his chair and left Dr. McCoy's room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day had arrived, and Captain Kirk was busy trying to occupy his mind with something other than the fact that Dr. McCoy could possibly die. He hadn't seen Spock since last night, when he completely blew up at him. It wasn't normal for Spock to not report to work; Captain Kirk wondered where Spock was and if he was feeling himself.

Scotty was the exact opposite; he couldn't think of anything else but Dr. McCoy. He pondered his thoughts at his station, tapping his fingers continuously on his equipment. He kept thinking and rethinking of what he could've done different that may have saved Dr. McCoy from the accident.

"Captain," Sulu called.

Captain Kirk didn't answer; he was busy staring off into space about Dr. McCoy.

"Captain," Sulu called.

Captain Kirk would still not answer.

"Captain Kirk," Sulu exclaimed.

Captain Kirk shook his head a few times then turned to Sulu.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk answered, softly.

"What warp factor would you like us going at?" Sulu questioned.

"What warp factor are we on, now?" Captain Kirk asked.

"1, sir,"

Captain Kirk turned to Scotty.

"Scotty, how are the engines running?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Well enough to go at warp factor 2, but no more than that. There are still many repairs that need to be done, sir." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk was silent for a while then sighed.

"Warp factor 2, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

"Aye, sir," Sulu answered.

The ship picked up speed a little bit, and Captain Kirk rose from his chair and walked over to the turbo lift, when Scotty stopped him.

"Captain, where do yah think yah going?" Scotty questioned.

"I need to know where Spock is; this isn't like him to not show up for work." Captain Kirk answered.

"Yah right; it ain't, Captain…I hope he's alright." Scotty replied.

"I'm sure he's fine…Scotty…stay here and uh…command the ship."

"Aye, sir,"

Scotty walked over to Captain Kirk's chair. Captain Kirk glanced over and sighed, then walked into the turbo lift and left the Bridge.

In Sickbay…

Spock was sitting next to Dr. McCoy's bedside, thinking. He was trying to think of a mind meld that would possibly make Dr. McCoy wake up. Considering his critical condition, he was reduced to only so little options, some of which could only be done on Vulcans. As he continued to think, Spock kept hoping that Dr. McCoy would open his eyes and start calling him a hobgoblin and asking him if he had gone out of his Vulcan mind. What once used to be the abrasive, outspoken, kind hearted Dr. McCoy was now silent, stiff, and desolate.

Captain Kirk walked into Sickbay where Spock was and stood still by the door. He was wondering if Spock had wished for some personal time or not.

"You may enter, Captain," Spock spoke, not even turning his head.

"How did you know it was me, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I sensed it was you,"

"Right, Vulcans can sense the presence of others."

Spock didn't answer and continued to stare at Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk grabbed a chair and sat across from Spock.

"Are you mad with me, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I am a Vulcan; Vulcans can not express anger, as it is a human emotion." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"What is it you're so intently thinking about, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock sighed.

"I'm trying to think of a way that we could get Dr. McCoy to wake up without causing any harm to his nervous system, let alone the rest of his body." Spock answered.

"I thought you said his chances of waking up were slim to none." Captain Kirk commented.

"That may be the chance, as of now, however, I do recall a few mind melds and treatments that could possibly increase the chances of Dr. McCoy regaining consciousness. Possibly even recovering him back to 100% as before."

"What are they,"

"Nothing that can be done here, Captain."

"Where then, Spock,"

"We would have to go to Vulcan in order for treatments to be done on Dr. McCoy. The doctors on board are not trained in such intense skills to recover a wounded brain, especially with one that has 75% of brain matter that has severe damage done to it."

"Vulcan's another 7 days away, though."

"If we are able to increase the warp factor to warp factor 5, we should be able to reach Vulcan in no more than exactly 3.74 days."

"I'd have to ask Scotty how long that would take to repair the engines."

Captain Kirk leaned over and pushed the button on the wall to call up to the Bridge.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk called.

"Scott here, Captain," Scotty answered.

"How long would it take to repair the engines in order to increase warp speed up to warp factor 5?"

"I'd have to get started on it now, if yah wanted it done by tonight, Captain."

"Do so…Mr. Spock says that there are treatment options on Vulcan that could possibly help Dr. McCoy regain consciousness."

"Yah kidding, Captain,"

"I do not kid, Mr. Scott," Spock remarked.

"Captain, that's great news,"

"Possibly…there's still a chance that it may not work, but it's a chance we've gotta take."

"Agreed, Captain; I'll be down in Engineering faster than yah can say 'Scotty'!"

"Thank you, Scotty; Kirk out,"

Captain Kirk ended the call and turned to Spock. Spock tilted his head and looked back at Captain Kirk.

"Spock…I'm sorry for yelling at you, last night." Captain Kirk spoke, meekly.

"Understood, Captain," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk looked over at Dr. McCoy; seeing his best friend hooked up to so many wires, tubes, and machines was enough to kill a man.

"It's just…I can't believe that we might lose Bones." Captain Kirk softly spoke.

"Even if chances are low, there is still a chance of him regaining consciousness, Captain." Spock answered.

"If that's true, Spock…why do I still worry, then?"

"Being worried is typical for humans, when a loved one is severely injured and diagnosed with the facts of possibly never regaining consciousness from it."

Captain Kirk nodded, then he rose from his chair and contacted the Bridge.

"Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk began.

"Yes, Captain," Sulu answered.

"Set course for Vulcan and go at the fastest warp speed possible for the moment's notice."

"Aye, sir,"

"Kirk out,"

Captain Kirk ended communication with the Bridge and went back to sitting in his chair. He turned his head to Dr. McCoy, who was still frail and pasty skinned. Captain Kirk sighed and grabbed hold of Dr. McCoy's hand.

"Bones…you've _gotta _wake up, Bones…I can't have an Enterprise without you, Bones…you've _gotta _wake up." Captain Kirk softly spoke.

Dr. McCoy didn't respond; he just continued to lay there.


	5. Chapter 5

Scotty had finished making the repairs needed on the engines to allow the ship to go back up to warp factor 5. It took a little more than a day, but was fixed in a short amount of time, certainly faster than Scotty imagined it would take.

About 4 days went by, and the Enterprise had arrived in Vulcan's orbit. It was night and tomorrow morning, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty would be teleporting down to Vulcan with Dr. McCoy to take him to the hospital to receive the treatments Spock had referred to.

Captain Kirk was in his quarters pacing back and forth across his room, when the buzzer rang on his door. The door opened, and Spock walked in.

"Good evening, Spock," Captain Kirk muttered, softly.

"Good evening, Captain," Spock replied.

"How are you feeling,"

"Fine,"

"At least one of us feel fine,"

Spock cocked his head to the side and looked at Captain Kirk.

"Spock, as soon as tomorrow comes…our lives will change forever…for better or for worse." Captain Kirk spoke.

Spock nodded.

"I understand, Captain," Spock answered.

"What if we bring Bones down to the hospital, and…not even the Vulcans can help him?" Captain Kirk whimpered.

"Captain, I know for a fact that there are many medical procedures and treatments that can be used for such conditions as the doctor's current one. After all treatments and procedures that are possible have been performed and executed, only then will we know if anything more can be done for Dr. McCoy."

"I can't lose him, Spock…losing him…you…or Scotty…it's unimaginable."

"I understand quite well, Captain."

"Spock…what will happen, if Bones does in fact die? What will happen to Sickbay? What will happen to the Enterprise itself? How will we tell Starfleet, his friends, family what has happened?"

"Captain, spending only your time focusing on the cons of Dr. McCoy's possible outcomes, then hope and faith will fade slowly away, until it no longer exists within you."

Captain Kirk sighed, when his door buzzed, again. This time, Scotty wandered in.

"Good evening, Captain…Mr. Spock," Scotty greeted, softly.

"Mr. Scott," Spock replied.

"What's going on in here?" Scotty questioned.

"Just talking about Dr. McCoy, Scotty." Captain Kirk answered.

"Oh," Scotty spoke, nodding sadly.

"I was just telling Spock how after tomorrow, our lives are never gonna be the same, again."

"Yah right on that, Captain,"

"Does Starfleet know we're doing this?" Spock questioned.

"No, Spock…I uh…haven't had time to tell them what's been going on." Captain Kirk answered.

"Been too worried on McCoy, haven't yah, Captain." Scotty commented.

"Yes, Scotty…Bones is the only thing I think about, anymore." Captain Kirk answered.

"I can relate, Captain…it hasn't been the same since…it happened." Scotty replied.

"Avoiding the topic of what has happened to Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, will not make the situation become any less of a reality than it is, now." Spock answered.

"Mr. Spock…I can't…it's too painful for me to think about…I keep wondering what I coulda done that night differently…so Dr. McCoy would still be here." Scotty answered.

"It's all my fault," Captain Kirk muffled under his breath.

"What, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"It's…all my fault…I'm the one who ordered him to go down there with you…it's all my fault."

"Captain…it ain't yah fault…yah didn't know that was gonna happen…_none _of us did."

"Had I'd never made the call to order him to tend to those wounded in Engineering…"

"Dr. McCoy did what he was trained to do for Starfleet. He put others' lives before his own."

"I'm the reason Bones is in his coma…I'm the reason he…may die."

"Captain…it isn't logical to blame yourself for such events occurring. Both you, I, Mr. Scott, nor Dr. McCoy knew that he would go down to Engineering during the battle with the Romulans and be put into a coma from a faulty pipe that broke off from the ceiling due to several collision and phaser fires at the ship." Spock spoke.

Scotty walked over to Captain Kirk and wrapped an arm around him.

"No matter what happens, Captain, we've gotta remember that Dr. McCoy did what he was trained to due for Starfleet Command. If he dies…he died because he was saving other crewmembers' lives." Scotty wept.

"Scotty…I just keep praying to God I don't have to plan my best friend's funeral." Captain Kirk muttered, teary eyed.

In the morning…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were all in the transportation room, waiting for Dr. M'Benga to wheel down Dr. McCoy to be transported down with them. The transportation door opened, and Dr. M'Benga wheeled in a gurney with Dr. McCoy attached to several portable machines, IVs', and several other things. Spock helped Dr. M'Benga get Dr. McCoy up onto the transportation platform. After Dr. McCoy had been situated on the platform, Dr. M'Benga got off and walked over to Captain Kirk.

"You take care of Sickbay, while we're gone, alright?" Captain Kirk questioned, softly.

"I will, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk sighed then frowned, when Dr. M'Benga placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"The Vulcans will take good care of him, Captain Kirk." Dr. M'Benga answered, with a gentle smile.

Captain Kirk nodded, still frowning. He patted Dr. M'Benga's shoulder, then he, Spock, and Scotty all jumped up onto the platform.

"Alright, Lieutenant…energize," Captain Kirk ordered, tiredly.

Lieutenant Kyle nodded and pulled the lever and flicked the switch. Within moments, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were gone along with Dr. McCoy and the gurney.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. McCoy in his gurney rematerialized inside Vulcan Medical Center. It was one of the best hospitals on Vulcan, Spock had told.

Spock and Scotty stayed with Dr. McCoy, as Captain Kirk hurried over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I need a doctor, right away; it's an emergency." Captain Kirk ordered, calmly.

"What's your emergency," The receptionist asked, emotionlessly.

"My Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, he needs to see a team of medics immediately. He has severe brain damage."

The receptionist nodded. She bent over on her desk, pushed a button, and began speaking into a microphone.

"I need a team of emergency medics in the emergency room at the greeter's station, stat." The receptionist simply spoke.

Before they knew it, a team of Vulcan doctors came rushing out in their uniforms and ran to Dr. McCoy's side. One Vulcan scanned Dr. McCoy with something that looked like a highly advanced version of Dr. McCoy's tricorder back on the Enterprise.

"Diagnoses, Dr. Sarell," Another Vulcan commented.

"75% of this man's brain is in critical condition; been in a coma for approximately 7 days, 46 hours, 32 minutes, and 51.64 seconds." Dr. Sarell answered.

"These Vulcans sure do make exact diagnoses, don't they, Mr. Spock." Scotty whispered to Spock.

"Vulcan is one of the most highly advanced planets in the Federation with their medical knowledge. What you observe, Mr. Scott, is logical." Spock answered.

Scotty simply looked back at Dr. McCoy.

"Get him to ICU, stat; I want a further, in depth examination of him in about an hour." Dr. Sarell ordered.

"Affirmative, Doctor," A Vulcan doctor spoke.

The four other Vulcan doctors wheeled Dr. McCoy off to an elevator, and Dr. Sarell stayed behind. Dr. Sarell approached Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty.

"Are you the men who brought that man in?" He questioned.

"Yes, Dr. Sarell," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. Sarell nodded and turned to face Spock.

"Mr. Spock, surprise to see you here." Dr. Sarell answered.

"The man we have just brought in, Doctor, is my friend." Spock answered.

"How is work on the Enterprise, then?"

"Very…interesting, Doctor,"

Dr. Sarell turned back to Captain Kirk.

"And I presume you must be Captain James Tiberius Kirk." Dr. Sarell commented.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"You're correct, Dr. Sarell," Captain Kirk replied.

Dr. Sarell then turned to Scotty.

"And who might you be?" Dr. Sarell asked.

"I am Chief Engineering Officer Montgomery Scott for the USS Enterprise, Dr. Sarell." Scotty answered, softly, yet sounding bold.

"Who was the man I just had wheeled off to ICU, then?" Dr. Sarell questioned.

The three Starfleet officers were silent for a while, until Captain Kirk found enough energy to speak.

"That man, Dr. Sarell…is my Chief Medical Officer…Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

"What caused his injuries to his brain?" Dr. Sarell questioned.

"There was a…faulty pipe in Engineering that broke off the ceiling…during a battle with the Romulans…Captain Kirk had given McCoy the orders…to go down and tend to those…who were wounded." Scotty spoke, beginning to sob.

Captain Kirk glanced over at Scotty then back at Dr. Sarell.

"Sounds like nothing more than an accident occurred." Dr. Sarell stated.

"That would be the correct term for it, Doctor." Spock answered.

"Can you help him; make him wake up?" Captain Kirk asked, anxious.

"I will see what I can do, Captain Kirk. Until further tests have been done, I can not give an exact answer on whether or not I can make your friend regain consciousness from his coma. By what I know now, 75% of the human brain severely damaged is not necessarily a good sign of recovery." Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk sighed and nodded.

"I understand, Dr. Sarell," Captain Kirk commented.

Dr. Sarell nodded and escorted the three men up to the fifth floor, where the ICU was.

Later that day…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were sitting in the ICU waiting room, as Dr. Sarell, and his assistants were running tests on Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk sat in a chair, his arm resting on the arm rest, propping his head up with his right arm, as he thought about things. Spock was reading a medical magazine on brain trauma and the known ways to treat and/or cure it. Scotty was drinking several bottles of Scotch that he had served to him by the Vulcan doctors. With Dr. McCoy no longer to vent to, it was Scotty's only way to feel better…but it worked only to a certain extant.

Captain Kirk kept tapping his fingers on his left arm rest, as he stared at the wall, lost in his own sea of thoughts flowing around his mind. He wondered how the Enterprise was doing without him, he was wondering how Sickbay, Engineering, the Science lab was, but most of all…he was worried sick with how Dr. McCoy was doing and when in God's name would he bring Dr. McCoy back to them.

Dr. Sarell entered the waiting room, and saw that none of the Starfleet officers were in the present world with their bodies. Mentally, they were somewhere far, far away from all of this, not wanting to face it. They all wanted to hide away and not come out, until something good were to happen. Captain Kirk finally snapped out of his trance and noticed Dr. Sarell. He quickly rose to his feet and approached the doctor with Spock not far behind.

"Well…" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. Sarell sighed.

"There is a lot of damage in Leonard's brain; fixing all of it and expecting him to go back to being 100% normal would be what humans refer to as a miracle." Dr. Sarell answered.

"But…" Spock stated, knowing there was more.

"But, there are treatments here that we can perform on Leonard to increase his chances of regaining consciousness. I want you all to know and keep it in your minds closely that even with the treatments, Leonard still may never regain some of his abilities, again. There's even the possibility of them not working, either." Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, understanding those terms.

"Thank you, Dr. Sarell…when will treatment begin?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I will start tomorrow morning early. I'm waiting for my colleagues to arrive from another part of Vulcan here. They have far more knowledge and expertise in neurology, specifically with human beings." Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Can we see him, Doctor?" Spock replied.

Dr. Sarell nodded.

"Room ICU-564 whenever you three are ready." Dr. Sarell answered.

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock replied.

Dr. Sarell nodded and left.

Captain Kirk and Spock turned to face one another.

"Well…at least we know that there are some treatments available to try on Bones." Captain Kirk stated, sadly.

"There is that bright side to the situation, Captain." Spock commented.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"But still, even with all those treatments, there still is a chance that Bones will never wake up, again. I'll never hear him say 'Dammit, Jim; I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker', in that husky southern voice of his, again." Captain Kirk spoke.

"As I believe what Dr. McCoy would say in this situation, 'Don't be so hard on yourself, Jim'." Spock spoke, softly.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Don't be hard on myself…how can I do that, when I'm the reason he's here in the first place?" Captain Kirk commented, looking out at the Vulcan night sky. A deep forest green sky with black streaks of clouds and a bronze moon to top it all off. It looked like a painting in a picture someone would see in an art museum; it was absolutely breath taking.

"Captain…you did not cause Dr. McCoy to get injured, and you did not cause him to go into a coma." Spock speculated.

"I'm the one who gave the order…I'm the one who told him to go down into Engineering and tend to those who needed it." Captain Kirk murmured.

"What happened to Dr. McCoy could have happened to anyone, Captain, whether you had sent Dr. McCoy down there or not. Someone still may be in a coma, had it not been Dr. McCoy."

"Why Bones, though…why Bones, Spock?"

"I can not answer your question, Captain. I simply do not know, nor does anyone else know why what happened to Dr. McCoy that night happened."

"Bones never did a thing to deserve such a horrible accident to occur to him. He always does his job well, he puts his crewmates before himself, his heart's as pure as gold, though for his occasional abrasive behavior to come out every so often…particularly when you two argue."

"Yes…all statements you make of the Doctor are in fact true, Captain."

Captain Kirk looked over at Scotty. He was drowning his sorrows in yet another bottle of Scotch.

"How much Scotch has Scotty had to drink?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I presume this would be his fifth bottle of Scotch, Captain." Spock answered.

"Scotty,"

Scotty looked up at Captain Kirk. His eyes were glazed over and hazy. They seemed disconnected with the rest of the world, and had black circles around his eyes. His hand was frivolously shaking his bottle of Scotch and looked like he would throw up, if he were to get up.

"I think you've had enough Scotch for one night, lad." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Onena more, aptain," Scotty slurred.

"No…no more, Scotty; anymore than what you've had, Dr. McCoy isn't gonna be the only one in the hospital." Captain Kirk ordered.

"But is sooooo gould, aptain." Scotty said, weeping. It was more than obvious of how drunk he was.

Captain Kirk turned over to look at Spock with a certain glare. Spock nodded, knowing what exactly he was asking of him. Spock walked over to Scotty and gave him a Vulcan nerve pinch. Scotty's eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground. Captain Kirk walked over, grabbed the bottle of Scotch off the table in between the chairs and threw it away in a garbage can.

"Spock…are their any near by hotels we could stay at for the night?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"There is a hotel a couple blocks down from this hospital, yes, Captain." Spock answered.

"Then that's we will house, until we know how much more we can do for Dr. McCoy."

Spock nodded, and threw Scotty over his shoulder. Captain Kirk started walking with them, when they passed by Dr. McCoy's room. Captain Kirk stopped then looked back at Spock.

"Spock," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

"You take Scotty to the hotel and get us checked in…I'm gonna…stay here for a little longer."

Spock nodded.

"Understood, Captain," And without another word, Spock left with Scotty. Captain Kirk sighed and entered Dr. McCoy's room. There was a nice view of the city outside of Dr. McCoy's window. Dr. McCoy was still hooked up to the same old machines and more. Captain Kirk sighed and walked over to Dr. McCoy's bed, then sat down besides him.

"Hey, Bones…it's Jim, here," Captain Kirk softly spoke.

Dr. McCoy didn't answer.

"Spock and Scotty are also here, well…not exactly here in the hospital, but they're here on Vulcan with us…you have some very good doctors taking care of you, Bones…I promise only the best for my Chief Medical Officer…my friend…Bones…God, where are you, when we need you most? Bones…you gotta wake up…please wake up, Bones…we need you…we all need you to get well and come back to us…the Enterprise wouldn't be the same without you. Who's gonna call Spock a green skinned, pointed eared hobgoblin…who's gonna nag me to keep up with my diet…who could take your place, Bones? Please…Dr. Leonard McCoy of the USS Enterprise…_please _just come back to us."


	7. Chapter 7

Morning had arrived, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty reported to the hospital early in the morning. When they arrived, Dr. Sarell was already in Dr. McCoy's room, ready to begin treatment. All three Starfleet officers stood around Dr. McCoy's bedside, as Dr. Sarell began explaining the treatment and how it would work.

Dr. Sarell picked up a syringe from a tray holding medical equipment on it. The tray sat still on Dr. McCoy's hospital tray table. Dr. Sarell flicked the needle twice then put a cap on top of the needle, as he began explaining what it was.

"What is that," Captain Kirk questioned.

"This is the first of our treatment options for Dr. McCoy's current condition. The liquid contained in here is called rhoxyribune narcastipschy." Dr. Sarell answered.

"What does it do," Scotty questioned.

"When I inject this into Leonard's spinal cord, it will travel up into his brain, destroying all the dead brain cells within his nervous system." Dr. Sarell responded.

"After that's complete, what will happen next, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

"When the vaccine has gone through and ridden Leonard's brain of the useless brain cells, we will then give him a vaccine that contains living brain cells and inject it into his spinal cord. Those will then travel to his brain, and we will see if they begin to repair damaged tissue and brain matter." Dr. Sarell answered.

"How long will this treatment last, Dr. Sarell?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"It could take up to 48 hours until it has done a complete cycle around Leonard's entire nervous system." Dr. Sarell responded.

"What happens…if the living brain cells fail to help McCoy?" Scotty questioned, worried.

"If the live brain cells cease to perform their task, then we will continue further with other treatment options available to our knowledge." Dr. Sarell answered.

"Doctor, if the live brain cells do fail to succeed in their task, approximately how many more treatment options will be left to help Dr. McCoy?" Spock questioned.

Dr. Sarell sighed.

"Not many, Mr. Spock; Leonard's condition is by far the most severe I have ever had to deal with. 75% of brain damage is more than severe to Leonard's entire body. Speech, sight, hearing, taste, feeling, emotions, motor control, many things are damaged and even less is left unharmed. It is difficult at this time to know if Leonard will respond in any shape or form to our treatments, that if all." Dr. Sarell replied.

Spock nodded.

"What do yah mean by 'not many', sir; two, four, seven?" Scotty remarked.

"I don't know for the moment, Mr. Scott. I'll know that answer, after I perform the next injection on Leonard." Dr. Sarell answered.

Scotty nodded.

"Aye, sir," Scotty softly spoke.

Dr. Sarell signaled for Spock to assist in helping him with the procedure. Spock walked over to the opposite side of Dr. McCoy's bedside and both Vulcans lifted him up, so Dr. Sarell could inject Dr. McCoy with the vaccine. After that had been completely, they both lay Dr. McCoy gently back down onto the bed.

"After 48 hours, I shall run an MRJHI on Leonard's brain." Dr. Sarell spoke.

"What is an MRJHI, Dr. Sarell?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"It is a very advanced device from what you earth men call an 'MRI'. It gives far in depth analysis on the brain for productivity, damage, and compartments that make up the brain. It will give us information on how many brain cells have been destroyed after the treatment's complete, which then I will make the correct dosage of the next vaccine to give your friend." Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Sarell," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. Sarell nodded.

"I shall be back later this evening to check up on how the treatment's doing." Dr. Sarell commented.

Captain Kirk nodded, and Dr. Sarell left the hospital room. The three Starfleet men sat down next to Dr. McCoy and began socializing with him.

"Hey, Bones…how are you feeling, today?" Captain Kirk questioned, trying to smile.

Dr. McCoy was dead silent. The only noise that came from him was the beep from the heart monitor and the click and 'whoosh' from the ventilator.

Scotty sighed and frowned.

"I miss him, Captain," Scotty muttered.

"I miss him, too, Scotty," Captain Kirk softly answered.

"The mere fact that I have not had a quarrel with the Doctor since the accident, I find it unsettling." Spock commented.

"Miss him, too, Spock," Captain Kirk asked.

"Captain, Vulcans are not capable of missing someone, which is a human emotion. I simply acknowledge his absence in life and do not find it exactly…" Spock paused, trying to think of the correct word. "Pleasing,"

"I agree, Mr. Spock; life just doesn't feel right without Dr. McCoy in it." Scotty answered.

"We might as well just start getting used to it, men." Captain Kirk sadly, spoke.

Scotty gaped at Captain Kirk.

"Captain, what do yah mean?" Scotty gasped.

"Not even the Vulcans believe Bones has a chance of waking up." Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, have yah gone blastin' mad?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Have we heard one bit of good news since Bones was injured? Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, Dr. Sarell, _no one _believes Bones has a chance of recovering."

"Captain, if I may correct you, I believe Dr. Sarell said he did not know yet of what Dr. McCoy's chances of survival were. Until the treatment has been in effect, he can not make a prognosis of what the Doctor's future is." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk sighed and lightly bit on one of his fingers, trying not to lose it.

"I'm sorry…I'm just scared, is all." Captain Kirk sadly spoke.

"Yah never afraid, Captain," Scotty replied.

"In normal circumstances, no…but these aren't normal circumstances, Scotty…we might lose Bones." Captain Kirk quivered.

Scotty lay a gentle hand on Captain Kirk's shoulder, making Captain Kirk turn his head to Scotty.

"We've gotta stay strong, now, Captain; McCoy needs us to, now. Just think of this as a battle with the Klingons, and the Enterprise has just not found the correct tactic to use, yet." Scotty spoke.

"That is actually a very sensible analogy, Mr. Scott." Spock spoke.

"Thank yah, Mr. Spock," Scotty responded.

Spock nodded.

Captain Kirk sighed, then gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Scotty," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

"Yah welcome, sir," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk turned his attention back to Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk grabbed a hold of his hand and held it tight.

"Don't worry, Bones…we're here…and we're not leaving you, either." Captain Kirk answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours had passed, and the three men were playing poker on Dr. McCoy's hospital tray table. So far, it was Scotty who was winning. They had made a bet that whoever won the game, that person got to be in command of the Enterprise for one week, and the losers had to the winner's job…unless Captain Kirk were to win.

"Yah deal, Mr. Spock," Scotty spoke, scanning his cards carefully.

Spock thought for a minute than lay in a chip of his.

Captain Kirk gave a certain look at Spock's move.

"You sure you wish to make such a move, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned, sly.

"Captain, based off the cards I have, the ones laid before me, and the probability of the one's in the deck that remain, I am confident with my move." Spock answered.

"Mr. Spock, yah make even card games sound scientific." Scotty commented.

Spock nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

Scotty scanned his cards, again, then turned to face Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk rubbed his chin with his fingers, as he scanned all of his cards and remaining chips, deciding on what move to make. Captain Kirk chose a card and lay it down on the table.

"Scotty, I believe it's your turn." Captain Kirk replied.

Scotty nodded and was about to make his move, when Dr. Sarell knocked on the open door.

"Can I come in, men?" Dr. Sarell questioned.

The three Starfleet officers turned to look at Dr. Sarell, then lay their cards face up on the table and rose.

"Good evening, Dr. Sarell," Captain Kirk stated.

"As to you, Captain Kirk," Dr. Sarell commented.

Dr. Sarell entered with three other Vulcan doctors with him.

"Who are they, sir," Scotty questioned.

"These are the doctors I told you of yesterday evening. This is Dr. Srynn, Dr. Scaptak, and Dr. Serana." Dr. Sarell answered.

Spock gave his Vulcan greeting to the three new doctors, as they responded with the same greeting. Captain Kirk and Scotty made an attempt to try doing the Vulcan salute, but had trouble getting their ring finger and pinkie to cooperate with them. They eventually just decided to stop and wave. The three doctors acknowledged them by nodding to them.

"Gentlemen, this is the man I spoke to you over the computer about." Dr. Sarell spoke, speaking to the three doctors. Dr. Srynn proceeded towards Dr. McCoy and examined him with gentle hands. Captain Kirk began approaching towards Dr. McCoy, worried Dr. Srynn was hurting him, when Spock looked over at him and gave him a certain look. Captain Kirk ceased approaching any further and went back to standing next to Scotty.

Dr. Srynn nodded and 'hmmmm' ed.

"75% brain damage, am I correct?" Dr. Srynn questioned.

"Correct, Srynn," Dr. Sarell answered.

"Quite a bit, don't you think?" Dr. Scaptak replied.

"Yes, Scaptak, but nothing too unfamiliar to us." Dr. Srynn answered.

"Can you help him," Captain Kirk muttered, softly.

Dr. Srynn glanced up at Captain Kirk and was silent for a while before answering.

"I will do everything I can, sir." Dr. Srynn answered.

"Please, call me Jim," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. Srynn nodded and saw Spock standing at the foot of Dr. McCoy's bedside.

"Mr. Spock, I see you are acquainted with these men." Dr. Srynn answered.

"These three men are my friends on the Enterprise, yes." Spock replied.

"Who's the other guy, the one in red?" Dr. Serana asked.

"Just call me Scotty, men," Scotty answered, softly.

The three Vulcan doctors nodded. Dr. Srynn rose from examining Dr. McCoy and turned to Dr. Sarell.

"Have you given him the rhoxyribune narcastipschy?" Dr. Srynn questioned.

"Early this morning, Srynn. I was just going to see how far along it was." Dr. Sarell answered.

Dr. Srynn nodded.

"Proceed," Dr. Srynn spoke.

Dr. Sarell approached Dr. McCoy and scanned his brain with the highly advanced medical tricorder and began taking readings. Dr. Sarell nodded and looked up at Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty.

"It's gone through quite a bit of brain matter, so far. If it keeps this up, your friend should be ready for the next vaccine, tomorrow morning." Dr. Sarell answered.

"The one that will replace his old dead brain cells with new living ones?" Scotty replied.

"Correct," Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Sarell, and good evening to your colleagues." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

The four Vulcan doctors nodded and left the men alone.

Scotty glanced over at the table and gave a smile.

"Hey; looks like I've won," Scotty spoke, with a smile.

Spock looked down and nodded.

"It does appear so, Mr. Scott," Spock responded.

"Oh no, that means I have to work in Engineering?" Captain Kirk spoke, worried.

"Both you _and _I, Captain," Spock replied.

"I have no idea how to work machines, though." Captain Kirk replied.

"Mr. Spock will show yah, I'm sure." Scotty remarked, proud of his victory.

Captain Kirk looked over at Dr. McCoy and frowned. He approached him, sat down in his chair, and grabbed a hold of Dr. McCoy's hand.

Spock noticed and walked to the other side of Dr. McCoy's bed and sat down in front of Captain Kirk.

"I can't stand seeing like him like this…I wanna scream just looking at him." Captain Kirk muttered.

Spock nodded.

"I understand, Captain; I'm not exactly comfortable with Dr. McCoy like this, either." Spock commented.

"Well, who would be; what did McCoy ever do to anyone to deserve such an awful thing to happen to him?" Scotty cried.

"Nothing, Mr. Scott…which makes matters, especially to you two, much worse than they need to be." Spock answered.

"I just wish there was some way of communicating with him…just so I knew that he can hear us and know how much we miss him and want him to get well and come back to us." Captain Kirk sadly spoke.

"Captain…there is one thing I may be able to do to satisfy us enough, until we know what the outcomes for Dr. McCoy are." Spock spoke.

"What, Spock,"

"There is a mind meld I can do on Dr. McCoy. It won't fix his brain damage, but be able to find out which parts of his brain are still functioning and possibly figure out how much work is needed to be done in order for Dr. McCoy to recover."

"Yah serious, Mr. Spock," Scotty cried.

"Yes, Mr. Scott," Spock answered. "Though I will need absolute silence to do so. This is quite a complicated mind meld to perform, especially for Vulcans who are not trained or perform often." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Do it, Spock…it may be our only way to know how close we are of getting Bones back." Captain Kirk softly spoke.

Spock nodded and turned to look at Dr. McCoy. Spock gently took his fingers to Dr. McCoy's head and placed them were none of the electrodes were measuring brain activity. Spock began saying something in Vulcan, which sounded like some sort of magic spell. Spock eventually became silent and had entered into Dr. McCoy's brain.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock was surrounded by nothing but darkness. There was the exception of something resembling a spot light that shone above him and followed him, wherever he were to walk. Besides that little lighting, there was nothing but blackness and unknown ahead of him.

"Fascinating," Spock commented, amazed and curious to know where he was inside Dr. McCoy's brain. He assumed it was a part of his brain that had been damaged, but then again couldn't be 100% sure of himself.

"Well, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, again, Spock." A familiar, kind, southern voice spoke.

Spock turned his attention to his left and saw Dr. McCoy standing there, smiling. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"_Very _fascinating," Spock commented.

He approached Dr. McCoy and analyzed him carefully.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

"Oh, I'm not Leonard, Spock; I'm his memory. I'm just taking the form of your dear friend to comfort you." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Interesting…where are we, exactly, in Dr. McCoy's brain?" Spock asked.

"Can't say; there's more darkness in here than imaginable. Glad my office is still in working condition."

"You mean where memory is located in the brain."

"Correct, Mr. Spock,"

"Are you and the ones that remain unharmed making attempts to heal the wounded parts of the brain?"

"Trying, but some parts are beyond repair; we'll need extra assistance, if you wish for your friend to wake up."

"How long do you estimate it will take until the Dr. McCoy's brain is repaired enough to regain consciousness?"

"That's a question even I can't answer, Mr. Spock. Unless we're given the help and assistance we need, it could take over a year before Leonard is well enough to regain consciousness. 75% brain damage is not a great look of things, if I remember anything from medical school."

Spock nodded.

"I see…will you let Dr. McCoy know that Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott miss him, and that we all want him to make a quick recovery?" Spock questioned.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"I will be sure to tell Emotions that, when I see 'em." Dr. McCoy answered.

"So, emotions are still functioning, too?" Spock questioned.

"Yes, they are,"

Spock nodded.

"I will now be dismissing myself; I have the Captain and Mr. Scott waiting for me in your hospital room." Spock answered.

"I understand, Mr. Spock," Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock nodded.

"Goodbye, Dr. McCoy's memory," Spock spoke.

"Goodbye, Mr. Spock; and tell Jim and Scotty I say 'hello'." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a gentle smile.

Spock nodded and faded away back to reality.

In Dr. McCoy's waiting room…

Spock slowly opened his eyes, as the trance had come to an end. He looked up at Captain Kirk and Scotty.

"Spock, what happened," Captain Kirk begged.

"I have spoken to Dr. McCoy's memory; both memory and emotions are still functioning and working." Spock answered.

"Oh, thank God; at least we know when he wakes up, he'll know who we are." Scotty sighed, with relief.

"_If _the Doctor regains consciousness. According to Dr. McCoy's memory, unless given the help and assistance needed to heal his brain, it could be until over a year Dr. McCoy regains consciousness." Spock answered.

"No…Mr. Spock, say it isn't so!" Scotty pleaded.

"I can not, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

Scotty began softly weeping.

"I do bring a little bit of good news to you two, however." Spock continued.

"What, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk sadly spoke.

"I told Dr. McCoy's memory to send word that we all wish for him to make a speedy recovery, and that he wishes to say 'hello' to both Mr. Scott and you, Captain." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk looked up and a little smile grew on his face.

"Bones says 'hi'," Captain Kirk quivered, smiling.

Spock nodded.

"His words exactly were 'Tell Jim and Scotty that I say 'hello'.'" Spock answered.

Captain Kirk turned to look at Dr. McCoy and smiled.

"Bones…I knew you were still in there somewhere." Captain Kirk softly spoke, holding his friend's hand tightly in his.

"That sounds like the Dr. McCoy I know and love, alright." Scotty commented, with a smile.

Spock nodded.

"I hope that is enough to satisfy you both, until we know more information regarding the Doctor's outcome." Spock spoke, softly.

"Yes…thank you, Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, with a small smile.

Spock nodded.

"You're welcome, Captain," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk went back to look at Dr. McCoy.

"Come on, old man; I know you, Bones…you're too darn stubborn to die, now. Come on, Bones…just open your eyes." Captain Kirk begged.

Four days later…

Dr. Sarell had given Dr. McCoy the next injection to send live brain cells to his brain through the spinal cord. After the 72 hours needed to give the injection to run its course, Dr. Sarell ran an MRJHI on Dr. McCoy to see if it had worked.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were all surrounding Dr. McCoy's bedside, talking to him and telling him how much they missed him and wanted him to come back to them. Dr. Sarell knocked on the door, holding the results to Dr. McCoy's MRJHI scan. They all turned to him and rose from their chairs.

"What did the MRJHI say, Dr. Sarell?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. Sarell wouldn't answer. He simply walked over to show Spock the results and pointed to a few things here and there. Spock nodded and gazed down at Dr. McCoy, with a look in his eyes Captain Kirk nor Scotty had ever seen before, but they sensed it wasn't good.

"What does it say, Dr. Sarell?!" Scotty pleaded.

Dr. Sarell flipped around the clipboard and showed them. Dr. Sarell then pointed to all the blue and purple spots on the piece of paper with several images of Dr. McCoy's brain. There was less purple dots than there were blue dots. The purple dots were scattered throughout all the images, some places had splotches of purple dots clumped together, and other parts had barely any at all.

"Captain, do you see all these dots?" Dr. Sarell questioned.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"I do…but what do they mean, Dr. Sarell?" Captain Kirk worried.

"The purple dots are the brain cells that succeeded in the treatment process. Those parts of the brain have been healed." Dr. Sarell answered.

"That's good, though…right?" Scotty questioned.

"In lots of cases, yes, but your friend has many and many brain cells that are just sitting there not knowing what to do with themselves. They aren't repairing damaged tissue and/or brain matter, which the blue dots indicate. Therefore, the treatment has failed to work." Dr. Sarell answered.

Scotty bit his finger to withhold from screaming out for mercy. Captain Kirk gulped and nodded.

"What…what do we do next, then, Dr. Sarell?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Considering the last treatment has proven to fail to heal Leonard's brain, I am only resorted to three treatment options left." Dr. Sarell answered.

"Which are what,"

"One is a minor operation that would leave a small scar behind one of Leonard's ears. The operation would involve injecting a substance known as calligraphatic narsoma. It would travel throughout Leonard's brain and would repair sensory parts of the brain, such as sight, feeling, taste, smell, and hearing, but would not fix the essential parts of the brain needed for a person to live off of life support."

"What's the second option,"

"The second option is another injection through the spine that would send nerve signals to the brain to try and repair damages, but that treatment has always failed to our substantial needs. There is only one other option that is proven to work effectively and efficiently."

"Which is what,"

"It's an operation that Dr. Srynn and Dr. Scaptak are familiar to, but I have no experience in, therefore they would perform the surgery, but I don't recommend it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Why is that, Dr. Sarell?" Scotty questioned.

"The operation is very life threatening…and more than likely would kill your friend. There's even a high chance of him never making it off the operating table." Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty both had their jaws hanging from their hinges.


	10. Chapter 10

"You mean to tell me…Bones would more than likely…die from the surgery?" Captain Kirk gasped.

Dr. Sarell nodded.

"Yah must be joking, lad!" Scotty begged.

"I do not joke, Mr. Scott; Vulcans are not capable of doing such things." Dr. Sarell answered.

"Spock, you gotta know of some other treatment options; tell me those aren't the only three for us to chose from!" Captain Kirk begged.

"There are other many more treatments, Captain, but none that qualify for Dr. McCoy's present condition." Spock answered.

"You mean to tell I can give Bones two treatments that more than likely will not work or one that has high chances of healing Bones completely, but also has a high risk of killing him before the surgery even ends?!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"That is what Dr. Sarell has said, Captain."

Scotty crumpled into his chair, leaned forward to rest his head next to Dr. McCoy's legs and began sobbing hysterically.

"No, God, no…tell me it ain't so!" Scotty sobbed.

"Dr. Sarell…_surely _your colleagues know of other treatments that can be done on Bones." Captain Kirk begged.

"I have discussed Leonard's current condition with my three colleagues; _they _were the ones who gave me those options for you three to chose from. Besides those three, there is nothing more we can do for your friend…unless you wish to take him off of life support." Dr. Sarell softly spoke.

Captain Kirk gaped at him.

"What," Captain Kirk gasped, as if he were ready to lose it. "You mean…killing him?!"

"Not killing him; murder is an act based off of illogicality. It would be ending your friend's suffering." Dr. Sarell answered.

"You listen here, and you listen good; I will walk through molten lava, jump from cliffs, enter Romulan territory, drink poison, give up my position as captain of my ship before I would let you take Bones off from life support!" Captain Kirk snapped.

"Captain…this is not about what we wish for…it is what we feel Dr. McCoy would want." Spock spoke, softly.

"I know what Bones would want, and it wouldn't be dying!" Captain Kirk hissed.

Dr. Sarell, understanding where Captain Kirk was coming from.

"I will give you three 72 hours for a decision. Maybe the brain cells will show signs of healing his brain, and I will again run another MRJHI on Leonard to check…but I would be strongly prepared for one of the other options I have given you three." Dr. Sarell spoke, softly, then left the room.

"Who does he think he is; barging in here and saying such filth of Bones. Taking him off life support, how sick minded can these Vulcans be?!" Captain Kirk snarled.

"Captain, Vulcans are not ill minded; Dr. Sarell has given three options to chose from that could help Dr. McCoy possibly, and one option that would let him no longer have to live life being attached to machines making him survive." Spock answered.

"I will _NOT _kill Bones," Captain Kirk hissed.

"Captain…Mr. Spock is right, sir." Scotty whimpered.

"Excuse me," Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"Dr. McCoy wouldn't wanna live like this, Captain. He would want us to chose one of the options or take him off life support." Scotty wept.

Captain Kirk's temper was settling down and hearing that both Spock and Scotty agreed with Dr. Sarell, he had to accept that what they were saying was true. Dr. McCoy wouldn't wanna spend the rest of his life attached to such machinery; he would wanna be working on the ship, working in Sickbay, going on missions, talking to him, Spock, or Scotty, helping others be nursed back to health…this life was anything from what Dr. McCoy wanted.

Captain Kirk nodded and turned to face Spock.

"Spock…will you…do the mind meld, go into Bones's brain, and…ask what he would want us to do?" Captain Kirk quivered, swallowing a knot in his throat.

Spock nodded.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

Spock gently touched Dr. McCoy's forehead, closed his eyes, then began softly saying something in Vulcan. Spock became silent and entered once again into Dr. McCoy's mind.

In Dr. McCoy's brain…

Spock wandered around in the dark, like last time, until he crossed paths with Memory, again. He had someone else with him, this time that looked like just like him.

"Spock, pleasure seeing you, again. This is Emotions." Memory answered, with a smile.

"Good to see yah, Spock," Emotions said, with a big smile.

"As to you, Doctor; I come here with important news to give to you two." Spock answered.

"What, Spock; is Jim and Scotty alright?" Emotions worried.

"Both Mr. Scott and the Captain are doing fine, Doctor. No, I come to tell you that the treatment has failed." Spock answered.

"Well, we know that; have you ever tried to get brain cells to do what you want? There as stubborn as you are sometimes, Spock." Emotions answered.

"I do not have time for quarreling, Doctor, even though I feel slightly uneasy with not having one for some time, now." Spock answered.

"Besides that, Spock, why are you here, anyways?" Memory questioned.

"I have come to ask you two what you wish for your second treatment." Spock replied.

Both Memory and Emotions nodded.

"What are they, Mr. Spock?" Memory asked.

"Two are injections, though one is done surgically, and both are more than likely to fail, according to previous studies done here on Vulcan." Spock answered.

"What about the other ones, Spock?" Emotions replied.

"The one left is an operation that would be highly successful in bringing you back to consciousness, Doctor. However, the chances of you surviving through the operation are low." Spock responded.

"Both don't sound well," Memory commented, crossing his arms.

"It's either those options or taking you off of life support and ending your life." Spock added.

"Yah mean you're just gonna let those doctors pull the plug on me and not try anything, Spock?!" Emotions cried, getting angry.

"No, Doctor; Jim is more than resilient to do so. I am only here to ask what you would wish for us to do, before giving the doctor who is currently treating you our final decision." Spock answered.

Memory and Emotions both thought for a long while.

"I certainly don't wanna live the rest of my life hooked up to mechanical equipment, that's for sure." Memory commented.

"And to see Jim, Spock, and Scotty again would be wonderful." Emotions answered.

"Emotions, there's only one to chose from." Memory replied.

"I agree," Emotions answered.

Both turned to face Spock, again.

"We know what we want, Spock." Emotions answered.

"What would that be, Doctor?" Spock answered.

"I want the operation, Spock." Emotions answered.

"You do realize more than likely, you will never come back from the operating table alive, correct?" Spock replied.

"I do, Spock…but I'd rather die knowing that something was done to try and save me than die and know that nothing was done to try and save me." Emotions answered, softly.

Spock nodded.

"You make a very logical argument, Doctor." Spock commented.

"Thank you, Spock," Emotions answered, with a gentle smile.

Spock nodded.

"I must be going, now." Spock answered.

"Spock," Emotions called out.

Spock turned around to face Emotions.

"Yes, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Just in case I do fail to survive during surgery, would you tell Jim and Scotty I'll always love them?" Emotions questioned.

"I will make sure to tell them." Spock answered.

"And, Spock,"

"Yes, Doctor,"

"I'll always love you, too, Spock…even if we did manage to almost rip one of our throats out from the other."

Spock felt something and it was foreign to him. He felt a tight pain in his chest, but it didn't feel like any physically wrong with him. A knot had formed in his throat, but managed to swallow it.

Spock nodded.

"The same to you, Doctor." Spock commented, softly. He was horrified to speak any louder, knowing what might possibly happen to him.

Both Memory and Emotions waved 'goodbye' to Spock, and Spock did the same in return, then he faded away back into reality.


	11. Chapter 11

Spock had returned from the mind meld and looked at Captain Kirk and Scotty. Both were distraught over what they had just been told by Dr. Sarell, when they finally noticed Spock was done with the mind meld.

"Well, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Both Memory and Emotions wish to proceed with the life threatening operation." Spock answered.

"Has Dr. McCoy gone mad; he'll die!" Scotty cried.

"As I quote Emotions, 'I'd rather die knowing something was done to help me, then to die knowing nothing was done at all'." Spock answered, softly.

Captain Kirk fell silent.

"That's Bones, alright," Captain Kirk softly spoke.

"We can't do it, Captain, we just can't." Scotty wept.

"I would feel much better letting Bones die knowing that we tried to do something to save him." Captain Kirk spoke, tearing up.

"I feel that would the most logical thing to do in this situation. It is also what Dr. McCoy would want, if he were here to tell us so." Spock added.

Captain Kirk nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Get Dr. Sarell, Spock; tell him…we've made our decision." Captain Kirk whimpered.

Spock nodded and went to retrieve Dr. Sarell. Both Vulcans returned back shortly afterwards.

"Mr. Spock tells me you've made a decision, Captain." Dr. Sarell spoke.

"Yes…we wish to go with the operation." Captain Kirk answered.

"Are you sure, Captain," Dr. Sarell asked.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"It's what Bones would want." He answered, meekly.

Dr. Sarell nodded.

"I will inform Dr. Srynn of your decision. We'll be back in an hour to wheel Leonard down to surgery." Dr. Sarell answered.

Captain Kirk nodded and silently began to cry, and Dr. Sarell had left.

Scotty took in a hyperventilated breath and began softly singing in the key of C sharp major.

"_Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me,_" Scotty began.

Captain Kirk then joined in, both men singing through their tears.

"_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for me. Sounds of the rude world heard in the day, lulled by the moonlight have all passed away._" Both men sang.

Spock then joined in, and for the first time ever, Spock had tears streaming down his face.

"_Beautiful Dreamer, queen of my song, while I woo me with soft melody. Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, Beautiful Dreamer, awake unto me. Sounds of the rude world heard in the day, lulled by the moonlight have all passed away._" They finished singing.


	12. Chapter 12

Five hours had passed since then. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were all waiting in the operating waiting room, as Dr. McCoy still hadn't come out of surgery. All three men had no idea whether that was a good sign or a bad one. Captain Kirk kept pacing back and forth with Scotty going in the opposite direction of him, and Spock was gazing out into the night sky, deep in his thoughts. It was around 3:00 AM at night. Dr. McCoy had been in surgery since around 10:00 PM.

"What's taking so long?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna march into that operating room any second to demand to know what's going on in there." Captain Kirk grumbled.

Captain Kirk and Scotty stopped pacing around and noticed Spock.

"Have yah noticed Mr. Spock hasn't moved since Dr. McCoy was taken into surgery?" Scotty questioned, in a hush tone.

"I wonder what he's so deep in thought about." Captain Kirk wondered.

"Do yah think it's a Vulcan way of grieving, Captain?"

"I don't know; Spock's never done something like this, before. I have no idea what it means, Scotty."

"Wish I could do a mind meld to see what was going on inside his mind."

"Maybe when Dr. Sarell comes to get us, he'll tell us what's wrong."

"Yeah…to tell us that Dr. McCoy's no longer here with us."

"Dr. McCoy will be with us forever and ever, no matter what."

"I'm gonna miss him, Captain!" Scotty blubbered. Captain Kirk awkwardly wrapped his arms around Scotty.

"There, there, Scotty," Captain Kirk softly spoke. He was trying to fight back his own tears, which wasn't working too well.

There was a song in D minor coming through the intercom, which was quite uncomforting in the time of what the three Starfleet officers were experiencing, currently.

"This song doesn't help with the mood, either." Captain Kirk stated.

He turned to look at Spock; Spock was frozen and still as a statue. He didn't move the slightest bit, and Captain Kirk couldn't remember the last time Spock had blinked his eyes.

"Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Spock didn't answer.

"Spock,"

No answer.

"Mr. Spock, answer me,"

Nothing.

Captain Kirk let go of Scotty and walked over to Spock, then knelt down in front of him.

"Spock…can you hear me, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned, softly.

Spock did nothing, but continue to stare out at the night sky.

"Spock, Spock…you've gotta snap out of this, Spock. Bones wouldn't want this, Spock, you've gotta snap out of it, Spock!" Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock remained motionless and silent.

"Why is he doing this," Captain Kirk questioned, frustrated.

Scotty had settled down a little and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"He's not gonna answer you." A familiar voice spoke.

Captain Kirk and Scotty turned their heads to the entrance of the waiting room. Standing in the doorway was Dr. Sarell and Dr. Srynn. Captain Kirk rose to his feet, and both he and Scotty approached the men. Neither one of them wanted to ask the question. They were horrified to know what caused Dr. McCoy to die. They didn't wanna hear the news that Dr. McCoy would never wake up and talk to them, again. They didn't wish to know they would return to the Enterprise without their beloved, old country doctor.

"What's wrong with Mr. Spock," Scotty quivered, sadly.

"You're not gonna ask about Leonard?" Dr. Sarell asked.

Captain Kirk sadly shook his head.

"No…we already know…we wish to know what's wrong with my First Officer." Captain Kirk softly asked.

"It's how Vulcans handle grieving. Instead of going through the emotions of anger, yearning, and depression, Vulcans enter a catatonic like state while they recover from their loss. It should last no longer than a week." Dr. Srynn answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"None of you are gonna ask about Leonard?" Dr. Sarell questioned.

Both Captain Kirk and Scotty shook their heads 'no' with them hanging. Dr. McCoy was gone, and now Spock had entered a catatonic like, Vulcan voodoo state of mind that wouldn't end for a week.

"None of you wish to know that Leonard's gonna be alright?" Dr. Sarell asked.

"No…we'll just be heading back to…" Captain Kirk paused and slowly raised his head, his eyes gaping and his jaw hanging from its hinges. "What,"

Dr. Sarell and Dr. Srynn didn't answer him.

Scotty was beginning to smile, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Dr. McCoy…he's alive," Scotty cried.

"Yes," Dr. Sarell answered.

"Surgery was difficult and meticulous, but Leonard pulled through." Dr. Srynn answered.

"He's awake and in his room, if you wish to see him." Dr. Sarell added.

"Captain," Scotty balled.

"God, Bones, I _knew _you were too stubborn to die!" Captain Kirk wailed.

Both men hugged each other and cried. They ran off to the nearest elevator to go see Dr. McCoy. Spock snapped out of his trance and ran off to catch up with Captain Kirk and Scotty.

In Dr. McCoy's room…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty silently entered Dr. McCoy's room, in case he was sleeping. Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open and slowly turned his head to the doorway and gave a meek smile and sighed.

"I was wondering when you three would come up to see me." Dr. McCoy spoke, raspy, with his gentle smile.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all sat down in their chairs surrounding Dr. McCoy's bedside. Captain Kirk was the first to give Dr. McCoy a big hug.

"Bones…you have no idea how much we missed you!" Captain Kirk spoke, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I miss you, too, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered.

Scotty was next to hug Dr. McCoy.

"I thought I lost yah, McCoy." Scotty sobbed.

"I'm right here, Scotty, and don't let Jim tell you anything. If you feel like venting to me right now, I have enough energy to listen." Dr. McCoy answered.

Scotty smiled through his tears.

"Aye, Dr. McCoy," Scotty answered, cheery.

Spock had tears falling down his face, and Dr. McCoy looked over and saw.

"Spock…you're crying," Dr. McCoy spoke, in awe.

"Vulcans do not cry, Doctor…I am just flushing out dirt in my eyes, is all." Spock quivered.

Dr. McCoy smiled and held his arms open. Spock, for once, actually responded in a human way and hugged Dr. McCoy tight, but not too tight.

"I missed you, too, Spock." Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock nodded.

"As to you, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Bones, go to sleep; we're just glad to have you back." Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy smiled small then fell asleep.

Two weeks later, back on the Enterprise…

Dr. McCoy was back to work, but taking it slowly, only doing paperwork, until he had regained his energy. He looked over to the door, when he heard a buzz, notifying him someone was coming into Sickbay. Scotty entered wearing a green Starfleet shirt that belonged to Captain Kirk. Dr. McCoy chuckled softly.

"I see your bet is for real." Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Aye, Dr. McCoy," Scotty answered smiling.

"A whole week being Captain, huh?"

"Aye, and it feels great."

Dr. McCoy chuckled and slowly stood up, then he placed a hand on his desk and the other one on his hip, crossing his legs.

"It feels even better to have yah back to health." Scotty remarked.

"Kinda glad to not be in a coma anymore, myself." Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

Captain Kirk and Spock entered wearing red Starfleet shirts.

"How am I suppose to be an Engineer Officer, if I know nothing about machines?" Captain Kirk commented.

"I believe that's why we assigned me as Chief Engineering Officer, Captain." Spock answered.

"I'm Captain of this ship, I'll be Chief Engineering Officer." Captain Kirk answered.

"Actually, Scotty's Captain for now," Dr. McCoy answered, smiling.

Captain Kirk smirked, then put a friendly hand on Dr. McCoy's shoulder.

"Good to have you back, Bones." He spoke, smiling.

Dr. McCoy smiled back.


End file.
